1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to face recognition, and more particularly, to face recognition in photographs and digital images containing human faces.
Photographs have been used historically for personal identification. With the arrival of a digital photography, a need to identify pictures of human faces remained the same. However, automatic recognition of human faces within the digital images had become a problem. Furthermore, it is important to recognize that a previously identified (and possibly corrected) facial image belongs to the same person. By determining a probability that the person whose face is analyzed is not the person with rights to access a particular resource, an efficient access protection system can be implemented.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method that addresses the need for automatic recognition of facial images within the digital images.